The invention relates to a disk drive.
Many portable computer systems have internal bays which house removable modular internal floppy disk drives. When the floppy disk drive is removed, another device, such as a CD-ROM drive, may be inserted in the internal bay. Portable computer systems may also have free-standing external floppy disk drives with cables designed for use with a parallel port of the portable computer system.